Modern automotive mirrors are being called upon to provide more than just a reflective surface for viewing next to or behind the vehicle. In many cases it is desirable to provide the driver with information using the mirror surface but enable the complete mirror surface to be reflective when the information is not being provided. For example, a rear view mirror might include icons indicative of direction, vehicle functions such as telephone use, and other information and a side view mirror may warn a driver that the turn signal is activated or the side view mirror may be connected to a blind spot detection system so that the driver can be warned about a vehicle in the blind spot. In order to achieve a usable mirror surface when the icons are not activated, a number of techniques have been developed. One common technique is to use fine ablations of the reflective surface so that light can pass therethrough but a substantial portion of the reflective surface remains intact. When the light behind the mirror for the icon is activated it passes through the ablation and can be seen and when the light is not activated the mirror effect remains substantially intact.
Certain automotive manufactures desire highly detailed icons to appear in the mirrors, with a high degree of light, and minimal affect on normal mirror operation. To achieve these requirements, mirror manufacturers have found it necessary to precisely align highly-engineered reflectors and light sources (these highly-engineered reflectors and light sources are referred to herein as “modules”) behind finely ablated mirrors. Traditionally, these modules have been positioned against the mirror backs by hand but in the manufacturing process this can lead to an unacceptably high level of rejected parts due to failure to meet performance objectives. As such, there is a need for a high-precision device and method to mate a module to a mirror substrate.
The present invention relates to a device and method to precisely mate a highly-engineered light source and reflector module to the rear of a mirror substrate. The device and method include the ability to place the module and substrate into fixtures, reposition at least one of the module and the substrate, and then press the two together so that the module adheres to the rear of the substrate. The device and method could have other applications where similar performance characteristics are desirable.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can lead to certain other objectives. Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in this summary and descriptions of the disclosed embodiment, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.